Progression
by Rinhail
Summary: She's come far from timid useless Hyuuga heiress to capable murderess leader. Revision on 05-12-11.


**Progression **(Naruto - Hinata, Hiashi, OOC, PG)

Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) to Masashi Kishimoto.

She was kneeling, ear softly pressed against the thin paper of the door. The shadowy winter twilight cast a faint shadow against it, no doubt alerting the inside occupants of her presence. But they heeded her no interest. The grave moans and sounds of fingernails raking against tatami floor kept their focus on the person causing the ruckus. She was free to move as she pleased.

"Lady Hinata, please return to your room." A light voice ordered. The figure of a housemaid carrying a tray filled with ointments, gauzes, and a cup of steaming tea, came up from behind her. Her voice seemed laced with panic, worry, and something Hinata figured was annoyance at Hinata's presence.

She turned and smiled, allowing the maid to lessen the severe look in her eyes, only to replace it with weariness. "Of course. Forgive me." She lifted herself up, straightening out the wrinkles in her kimono. The maid entered the room. Hinata sighed, deciding to make the trip to her room.

The Hyuuga compound lay in a frenzied state. She had counted three servants, all carrying provisions, passing by her in a hurried state. Each time her smile grew once their back were turned.

She had cause such a uproar. Hinata was twenty-one years of age now. She was grown; stronger, wiser, and more willing to perform the actions of a ninja. Her knowledge of Jutsu had improved greatly. She'd even nearly bested her _brother _with a new power she herself had created. Her knowledge of other forms of powers had also grown.

At the age of sixteen she had come upon her father compounding something in one of the extra rooms of the Hyuuga compound. She'd been terrified of approaching him but her inquisitiveness edged her closer to become amazed at the different items strewn across the wood table. Her father, in a surprising move, did not reprimand her for interrupting his work, but instead stepped aside and allowed her to watch him place strange unknown items after another inside a small pot.

It was the only good memory she had of her father. She later learned what her father had been doing. It was the art of poison. The outcome of all those items created venom capable of killing a person in a matter of minutes. The science was unfamiliar to her. She knew the Nara and Aburame families held more knowledge and skill of poisons than anyone in the village, but she herself had little capabilities of handling the toxins.

She immediately became engrossed in learning more about the art. No ninja should be without a back-up skill, right?. After a while of failing, she finally became quite effectuate in the art, no where near Aburame or Nara standards, but well enough to feel proud of herself. She had been excited to show her father her progression, until that fateful night.

On a cold winters night she sat frozen solid as her father, who'd for so long abased her for her lack of skill and confidence, utterly humiliated her by going against so many years of Hyuuga tradition and gave leadership to Hanabi instead of her.

She'd worked her ass off to become strong. She'd been through the toughest of battles, learning and growing along the way. She'd even participated in the Great Shinobi World War. Hadn't he noticed the profound change in her? Was he entirely blind to anything she accomplished?

She snapped that night. If he was blind, she'd open his eyes.

She stops in her tracks, lifting her head towards the gray hue of the sky. She smiles. From behind she hears a sharp cry, "Hiashi-sama!" Choked sobs and sorrowful tones follow. She turns and enters her room, sliding the door close.

"Inform the Hokage, Hiashi-sama of the Hyuuga Clan has passed away. Summon the Medical-nin as well."

Her smile grows within the shadowing confines of her room. They'd find no signs of foul play. Hinata Hyuuga made no errors. She'd come far from timid useless Hyuuga heiress to a capable and murderess leader.


End file.
